smile_for_mefandomcom-20200214-history
Lulia Fame
Description Lulia Fame is a tall, curvaceous singer whom the player finds in the stairwell of the Roof, under to a window. She wears a short, tight, blue turtleneck dress with red crosses on it and blue heels. She has long teal hair with a red hairclip. When you initially meet her, she is depressed over "throwing her life away for some cute girl" and worries about her future. She dreams of being a famous singer, and seems to quite dislike the other Habiticians. When the player completes her quest, she moves and allows you access to the Roof. Once there, you can see her reclining happily and dreaming of the big city and her name in shining lights. She vaguely mentions getting a gig at Joe's Baloney Hut, the sign for which is in the hallway going down to the Lounge. It is possible to return her Lipstick to her, which was stolen by Tim Tam. Quotes * (When shown Jerafina's photo) "Oh...that's the one...She's always asking me to join her for 'spaghetti night'. I have no idea what that means." * (When shown Tiff's photo) "Oh, Tiff! She's very very good at singing. Boo hoo...better than I am..." * (When shown Tim Tam's photo) "...I'm pretty sure...They stole my makeup...If they wanted to try it, they could've just asked...." * (When punched) "Go ahead, drink my tears..." * (When shown the Megaphone) "No!! My debut can't be here...Not where all these weirdos can see..." * (When given a Kiss) "Oh...oh goodness...! I...I would recognize these lips anywhere. Are these from the tipsy lady in the lounge?" ** (When nodding) "I...I don't know what to say. I wish she'd give them to me herself, ahahaha. Excuse me. I'm a little giddy." ** (When shaking) "Oh...then...could it be...from You, dear?" *** (When nodding) "...!!! Why, I'm flattered. Fortunate indeed. You have shown me that in more than one way. Once all of this nonsense is over...someday, meet me in the Big City. My name will be in bright, shiny lights by then. You'll know where to find me. We'll go on all kinds of adventures. Until then, toodles, dear." *** (When shaking)'' "Oh...I see. Then it must be from another. Sigh. It's tough being this pretty."'' * (When shown either the Superhero Painting or the Werewolf Painting) "I find that... distasteful." * (When shown the Floral Painting) "Flowers! But it's not yet my encore. In fact, I haven't a show..." Trivia * Her and Jerafina Tabouli have flirtatious relationship, with Jerafina having a crush on Lulia, and Lulia describing Jerafina as hot. ** When given a kiss, Lulia states that she'd "know these lips anywhere," and has to excuse herself, as she becomes incredibly giddy and flustered. ** Her steam trading card depicts her on a date with Jerafina. * She is a wlw. Gallery LuliaPhoto.png|Lulia's Photo LuliaStairwell.png|Lulia in the Stairwell LuliaRoof.png|Lulia on the Roof Missfamglow-resources.assets-458.png|Unused sprite Spaghettinight.png|Lulia in a steam trading card TheyBothDoALook.jpg|Lulia and Tim Tam in pre-release art Category:Habiticians Category:Characters